Under The Water
by LitSantax
Summary: El muchacho con el quién verdaderamente hablaba, la estaba corriendo de su vida, el muchacho que la miraba con otros ojos diferentes a los que ella nunca alcanzó a percibir por estar buscando algo en los negros ojos de Sasuke.


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia es completamente mía.

Este fic es basado en la canción ''Under The Water'' de ''The Pretty Reckless''.

Recomendación: Sería bueno que la escucharan mientras hacen su lectura.

* * *

Me encontré a oscuras en mi temporal habitación. Me abracé a mi misma detrás del lado de la cama, preguntándome como había deseado y negado esta situación. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas como un huracán, mi corazón latía en mi garganta ahogada… y jamás encontré alguna respuesta.

''_**Lay my head, under the water…**_

_**Lay my head, under the sea''**_

Entre tantas búsquedas, recordé como había escapado de aquél averno en el que alguna vez me encontré, en el que alguna vez amé.

''_**Excuse me, Sir…**_

_**Am i your daughter?**_

_**¿Won't you take me back, take me back and see?''**_

Sí alguien podría escucharme ahora, podría ser libre tal vez… podría enterrar lo que mis memorias se encargan de resucitar en cada impreciso momento. Me atrevo a pensar que podría volver a amar.

_Una pequeña niña de cabellos de fuego corría entre sollozos y lágrimas hacia su protectora quien estaba de rodillas lavando ropa en el río. La pequeña niña se lanzó a sus brazos en busca de protección. La madre la abrazó sutilmente tranquila mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos rojizos._

_-¿Qué pasa, mi niña? ¿Te has golpeado?- Preguntó la madre cariñosamente._

_-Mis amigos dicen que soy rara… que nadie me querrá por ser rara- Le contestó la niña apenas entendible para los oídos de su madre._

_-¿Y les has preguntado porque te dicen tal cosa?- Volvió a preguntarle la madre siguiendo las caricias en el cabello de su pequeña._

_-Dicen que ser un ninja rastreador es tonto y raro, que no sirve de nada y que es lo único que tengo- Sollozó la niña intentando inútilmente limpiar sus constantes lágrimas._

_-¿Sabes? Hay muy pocos de tu tipo, mi niña, por eso consideran que es algo raro, pero no lo es en lo absoluto- Le contestó la madre mirándola a los ojos mientras acariciaba ahora su pequeño rostro._

_-¿No lo es?- Preguntó la niña quitándose sus gafitas para limpiarse mejor sus lágrimas._

_-Claro que no, eres especial mi pequeña, ya verás que encontrarás a alguien quien admire tu sorprendente habilidad, Karin…- Le sonrío con maternidad._

_La pequeña niña sonrió débilmente creyendo las hermosas palabras de su madre, se puso de nuevo sus gafas ya sin alguna lágrima derramando caminos salados. La abrazó con ternura y calidez._

_-Te quiero mucho, madre-_

_-Y yo te quiero aun más-_

''_**It's not a time to being younger**_

_**And all my friends are enemies…''**_

Mi mirada se hizo sombría y se formó un enorme nudo en mi garganta. Hace tanto que no recordaba de esta manera, a consciencia, a melancolía viva. Pero inmediatamente me arrepentí.

_Los gritos incrementaban aun más en aquella pelea acostumbrada. Los jarrones rotos, los cuadros favoritos, los manteles manchados asustaban a la pequeña pelirroja que se encontraba temblando de miedo ante la pelea de sus primogénitos. Decidió correr hacia su habitación encerrándose, se escondió bajo la cama hecha ovillo tapando sus oídos para intentar silenciar cualquier tormentoso ruido._

_-Maldita mujer estúpida ¿Por qué no mejor te largas a prostituirte como lo puta que eres?- Gritó en desgarro el hombre._

_-No lo soy…- se escuchó un débil susurro._

_-Entonces no entiendo porque eres tan inservible, la maldita cena ya debería estar hecha- _

_-No tenía dinero para la despensa, apenas me encaminaba a ir por ella…- _

_-¿Y que esperas, estúpida? ¡Lárgate!-_

_Fue lo último que escuchó la pequeña pelirroja de aquellos gritos después de un portazo de la puerta principal. Entonces la niña empezó a sudar frío. Sus respiraciones empezaron a incrementarse y subir ritmo, pero se detuvo al instante de escuchar aquellas pisadas por las escaleras. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más hacia su recámara, se hizo más ovillo e intento no hacer algún tipo de ruido. Miró como por debajo de su puerta, una sombra se colocaba frente a ella e intento forzar la cerradura. La niña deseó que se rindiera ahí, pero el sonido de unas llaves la hizo derramar una lágrima. Se quedo completamente callada e inmóvil al ver su puerta abierta. Los pasos se adentraban lentamente a la habitación analizando fríamente, la pequeña tragó entre rezos para no ser encontrada, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y dejó de escuchar las pisadas._

_Esperó eternos segundos._

_Las pisadas habían desaparecido._

_Soltó la respiración mientras abría sus ojos esperanzados._

_Respiró por segundos la paz._

_-¡NO!- Gritó desgarradoramente la niña clavando sus uñas al piso, al sentir como era jalada por sus pantorrillas fuera de su escondite. La risa maligna del hombre se hizo presente al haber encontrado a la pequeña pelirroja._

_-Con que aquí estabas, pequeña zorra- Rió estruendosamente el hombre mientras alzaba a la niña para lanzarla a la cama. Karin se retorcía intentando escapar inútilmente de la fuerza incomparable de su atacante._

_-¡Por favor papá! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te lo suplico!- Gritó en agudos la pequeña derramando lágrimas e intentando zafarse. Su primogénito empezó a desgarrarle los pequeños shorts de la pelirroja._

_-Cállate y sé buena niña si no quieres que te de una paliza que no olvidarás esta vez- Empezó a acariciar con maldad las piernas de la pequeña, ignorando las suplicas de esta. _

_Comenzó a desabrocharse su pantalón para sacar su ya erecto miembro. Karin lloraba sin más voz, se retorcía intentando librarse, rezaba intentando encontrar una salvación. La pequeña se preguntó si existía tal salvación, si existía tal bien y si era así, que viniera hacia ella por primera vez. Entonces volteó hacia la ventana con los ojos rojizos y su rostro desfigurado, aún llevaba sus gafas, entonces pudo notar a su madre detrás del cristal como los veía resignada y dolor reprimido. _

''_**And if i cry unto my mother…**_

_**No, she wasn't there''**_

_La pequeña sintió como el enorme miembro de su padre, la lastimaba en sus partes íntimas, la estacaba sin piedad y sin recordar que era de su misma sangre._

_Karin estiró su tembloroso brazo hacia su madre suplicando que la salvara, se ahogó entre sus propias lágrimas pidiendo ayuda. En cambio, la mujer quién no dejaba de ver aquella desgarradora escena, se volteó ignorando la agonía de la pequeña y sin más… siguió su camino._

''_**She wasn't there for me…''**_

El albino de ojos púrpuras, se introdujo en la bastante honda tina de agua, sintió como el vapor relajaba sus músculos y la hermosa sensación de estar debajo del agua.

Frotó su rostro cansado y suspiró recordando a su fastidiosa compañera de cabellos rojizos. Siempre se habían llevado mal, sus personalidades jamás encajaron y era tan divertido estar con ella, era el mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando moría de sed y tomaba un trago de la deliciosa agua. Sin embargo; La última pelea que tuvieron, acabó peor de lo que el hubiese querido.

''_**Don't let the water drag you down…**_

_**(Don't let the water drag you down)''**_

Y es que siempre era lo mismo, siempre lo inundaba ese horrible sentimiento de veneno, un veneno que esa vez, estuvo dispuesto a desechar. El albino se hundió lentamente en el agua, desapareciendo.

''_**Don't let the water drag you down…''**_

Había caminado hacia el pequeño baño que mi habitación tenía, me recargué en el lavamanos con la cabeza abajo. Entonces levanté mi mirada y mi cabeza al mismo tiempo para verme en el espejo que se encontraba delante de mí e inmediatamente mi rostro adoptó un gesto de desagrado. Junté mi puño y lo lancé contra el espejo rompiéndolo en enormes pedazos que caían al suelo. Mi puño sangraba y ardía a fuego vivo, solo me limité a observarme en los pedazos que yacían bajo mis pies y vi aquella pequeña niña con moretones y cicatrices entre sollozos.

''_**Broken lines across my mirror**_

_**Show my face all red and bruised''**_

Me dirigí fuera del baño pisando los pedazos rotos del espejo, caminé hacia el armario donde saqué una pequeña caja negra. La abrí sin cuidado alguno tirando lo que contenía para hallarme una fotografía. La tomé y la miré como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Mi madre estaba abrazándome con su encantadora sonrisa y su despreocupada mirada, mientras la veía las imágenes de ella ignorándome se hacían fuertes y presentes.

''_**And thought i screamed and screamed**_

_**And no one came running**_

_**No, I wasn't saved''**_

Entonces miré a mi padre quién se veía distante incluso en esa fotografía, entrecerré los ojos con desagrado y decepción arrugando el único recuerdo que tenía de ellos.

''_**I wasn't safe from you…''**_

Me levante dejando en el piso la foto arrugada, la pateé al dirigirme de nuevo al baño. Me encerré y abrí el grifo del agua caliente de la tina, comencé a desnudarme de abajo hacia arriba. Entré a la tina recostándome mientras me quitaba las gafas y las dejaba tiradas en el suelo. Suspiré con los ojos pesados al sentir la agradable sensación del agua… agua. Inmediatamente como rayo, vino Suigetsu a mi mente y la última discusión que tuvimos, derramé una lágrima sobre mis rojas mejillas y me hundí en el agua.

''_**Don't let the water drag you down**_

_**(Don't let the water drag you down)''**_

Después de todo, él era la razón por la que me marcharía.

''_**Don't let the water drag you down…''**_

_Karin caminaba por el largo pasillo aburrida para dirigirse fuera de la casa, pensando que quizá encontraría algo interesante que hacer, pero sus planes cambiaron cuando vieron a cierto pelinegro en la cocina comiendo tranquilamente un tomate mientras observaba en la ventana. Sonrió coqueta y camino cotoneando sus caderas hacia el apuesto moreno._

_-Es un gran día, ¿no crees Sasuke-kun?- Habló con voz sensual hacía el pelinegro quién parecía no tomarla en cuenta._

_-Deberíamos dar un paseo para disfrutarlo, sólo tu y yo…- Le propuso acercándose peligrosamente hacía el moreno, rozando sus caderas con las de él. Sasuke solo la volteó a ver con una ceja levantada mientras con su brazo la apartaba sutilmente._

_-No te acerques demasiado, Karin… vete a hacer algo más-_

_-¿Quieres que hagamos algo más… juntos?- Le sonrió coquetamente seductora mientras intentaba acercarse de nuevo pero una venenosa voz burlona la detuvo._

_-Vaya, ya no hayas como enredarte al pobre de Sasuke ¿Verdad, zanahoria?- El albino se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados._

_Karin bufó enojada volteándose con molestia hacia Suigetsu, Sasuke en cambio, solo se encaminó fuera de la cocina con su paso calmado._

_-No hagan mucho ruido- Dijo como último para abandonarlos._

_-Estúpido pez entrometido ¿Qué no sabes hacer otra cosa más que joderme?- Le encaró Karin._

_-¿Qué no sabes hacer otra cosa que no ser puta?- Le contestó con su sonrisa afilada._

_-¿Cómo te atreves? Imbécil- Karin apretó sus puños algo contrariada._

_-Así como tú te atreves a abrirle tan fácilmente las piernas a Sasuke- Encogió los hombros con simpleza y se encaminó al refrigerador._

_-¿Tú que sabes? No dejas de ser un maldito idiota, Suigetsu- Le reclamó Karin bastante molesta con la intención de marcharse de ahí._

_-Lo único que sé, es que eres una pequeña zorra- Apenas terminó cuando un golpe convirtió su cabeza en agua._

_-¡Cierra la boca!- Le gritó la pelirroja bastante agitada. Escuchó la seca risa de Suigetsu._

_-¿Te ofende la verdad, Karin?- Volvió a adquirir su estado normal._

_-¡Deja de meterte en mis cosas!- _

_-¿Y porque querría hacerlo? Sólo has demostrado ser una puta- Ahora la encaró el albino quitando la sonrisa de su rostro.- Me apiado del pobre diablo que se enamore de ti…- Soltó con un dejo de decepción y tristeza mientras su mirada permanecía dura._

_Karin cambió su expresión por asombro. Lo había leído todo en aquél gesto._

_-Suigetsu…- Intentó hablarle la pelirroja más calmada, pero solo recibió un empujón de pasada del albino quien abandonaba la cocina._

''_**Don't let me drown**_

_**Don't let me drown in the waves''**_

Suigetsu se encontraba en el techo de la casa recostado con sus brazos recargados detrás de su nuca. Miraba el reflejo del mar en el cielo, al igual que el reflejo de aquella pelirroja.

_El albino se encontraba en su recámara preparándose para descansar, cuando escuchó el rechinido de su puerta abrirse juntó con una conocida y no deseada voz._

_-Suigetsu…- Escuchó débilmente._

_-Fuera de aquí, Karin- La corrió sin mirarla._

_-Espera, déjame hablar contigo- Le pidió la pelirroja como nunca antes la había escuchado. _

_-No hay absolutamente nada de que hablar- _

_-Pero Suigetsu…- Intentó hablar Karin cuando el albino se volteó con desprecio hacia ella, deteniéndola._

_-Lárgate, Karin… no tienes nada que hacer aquí-_

_La pelirroja sintió aquella punzada en su pecho al entender las verdaderas intenciones de las palabras del albino. Lo miró buscando una equivocación de aquello que estaba pasando, pero era real. El muchacho con el quién verdaderamente hablaba, la estaba corriendo de su vida, el muchacho que la miraba con otros ojos diferentes a los que ella nunca alcanzó a percibir por estar buscando algo en los negros ojos de Sasuke._

''_**I could be found**_

_**I could be what you had saved**_

_**Saved, saved, saved''**_

Caminé fuera de la casa con mi pequeña mochila puesta, al salir observé a Juugo quién estaba dormido en el pasto con las pequeñas ardillas corriendo por encima de él. Entonces me fijé a un lado de él, donde estaba un hermoso lago bastante calmado, me encaminé hacia allí quitándome mi mochila. Caminé calmadamente por encima del agua y me senté observando hacia enfrente el camino que ahora recorrería sola. Un largo sendero que entonces no quería pisar. Me dejé caer de espaldas al agua. Hundiéndome.

''_**Lay my head, under the water**_

_**Alone I pray for calmer seas…''**_

¿Cómo todo de repente podía hundirse y perderse en tan sólo un momento? Aquél excitante sentimiento de comenzar una aventura al lado de Sasuke, se había desvanecido como el miedo que sintió cuando él me salvó de aquél temible oso.

Sasuke… además de ser un completo genio frío y apuesto, existía otro lazo por la cuál me había llegado a obsesionar con él.

Sasuke fue el único quién admiró mi 'rara' habilidad, fue el único quién dijo que era especial, tal como mi madre alguna vez me lo dijo. Tal como ella me lo dijo.

''_**And when i wake from this dream**_

_**With chains all around me''**_

Salí del lago resignada de lo que estaba pasándome ahora. Salí caminando mientras sabía que mi vida había vuelto perder el sentido que había recuperado cuando Sasuke llegó a mí.

''_**No, i've never been**_

_**I've never been free''**_

Recogí mi mochila para colocarla sobre mi espalda sin dejar de caminar, lo poco que tenía era ahora material, lo que había recuperado, me habían abandonado.

''_**No, i've never been''**_

No quedaba nadie, no tenía a donde ir, tal vez pronto dejaría de saber quién era por haber perdido las cadenas que me tenían atadas hacía mi sentido de vida. Volteé hacía la casa y miré a Sasuke apunto de entrar a ella. Me observó con su distinguido semblante serio y distante por unos segundos, estaba segura de que lloraría ahí mismo, pero él no dijo nada y entró a la casa. Entonces supe que él sabía que yo me marcharía de ahí. Caminé de nuevo hacia adelante unos cuantos pasos dolida de la indiferencia del hombre quién le dio razón a mi vida por un tiempo y una brisa húmeda me hizo volver a voltear a aquella casa. Entonces lo miré.

Suigetsu me observaba desde el techo con un gesto muy poco típico de él, estaba serio, decepcionado, distante y perdido. Sólo siguió observándome mientras dos lágrimas sombrías mías se liberaban para entregarse al hombre albino. Agaché la cabeza y me giré para continuar mi camino. Un perdido rumbo donde sabía que estaría sola y perdida, como el amor de Suigetsu.

''_**I've never been free…''**_

* * *

Este es mi segundo Fic, lo volví a re-escribir puesto que se borró de mi memoria hace mucho tiempo, decidí recuperarlo intentando recordarlo.

No soy muy fan de esta pareja, pero inmediatamente que escuché esta canción me hizo pensar en esta historia, traté de adaptarla a Sakura (quién es mi personaje favorito) pero simplemente no quedaba, era una historia completamente de Karin.

Este es más largo, igual soy nueva en esto, lamento que se sienta muy amateur, con sus criticas podré mejorar y tratar de darles una buena lectura.

Muchas gracias y espero sus reviews. (Ahora sé lo que se siente anhelar reviews)


End file.
